Full Moon
by Rashel Slivermoon
Summary: Meet Valeria Moon. Destined to either save or destory the Night World, depending on whether her own Soulmate kills her, and hunted by an angry rouge Dark Angel. Not to mention, a witch and shapeshifter who want to use her for thier own purposes. Did I mention she's completely human? No defense against any of them, and incidently, her soulmate keeps killing her in every life. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**The new and improved version! Heh, the other one was really, really bad, I had written it when I was, I think, ten? Anyways, this is the _Prologue._****And, yes, I know I really should be working on my warriors series, but...um...read this instead! xD**

_Prologue _

_A full moon hung in the sky, its sliver light dyeing everything a strange and unreal color. My heart thudded in my chest as I became intensely aware of how vibrant everything looked and felt. I could hear the whisper of the wind, the light pitter-patter sound of rain falling a city away, and the color of grass I was standing on. I turned my body, loving the way my joints and muscles flowed over each other, smooth as the ocean on a calm sunny day. There. He was _right_ there. I didn't know his name, only his face. His face…bloody memories ripped over my body suffacatingsuffacatingIcan'tbreatheI'mdrowninginthem. His face appeared in every one. _

_My body was falling towards him. _No! I shouldn't touch him! Get away from him right now! _My body jerked, first one way, than the other. I held myself, my body tense and shivering. His body was turned around, but when I started falling towards him, he faced me, and his eyes connected to mine. A spark was lit. Silver met blue, and fire was born. _

_I ran, ran far away from him and everything that resulted in a bad ending. When I woke, it was a new beginning._

* * *

Blue eyes. Why were they so commonly found? It wasn't hard to make her eyes to the standard, but just now she was aching for a change. She lifted her head to glance at herself in the mirror, wishing she didn't have to filter out the tiny details. The tiny cracks in human mirrors were beginning to irk her. She lifted her dark blonde hair with a finger, wondering what she should do with it. Should she 'dye' it, or put it up in a different fashion? Red or black would be a dramatic difference from her usual blonde, however, wasn't her purpose to blend in? _I'll leave it…for now, _she thought, twirling a strand around her finger.

As she was leaving her bathroom, she noticed a box of contacts that she had impulse-buyed the weekend before. The color caught her eye, and she realized that if she put the contacts on, it would give a slightly unreal look to her 'normal' eyes. Smiling slightly, she put them on, admiring the way they made her blue eyes turn into a slight misty hazel look, ethereal. Surveying herself once again, she concluded that nobody would think she was un-human, or that she was a freak. Her hair was iron-straight, her eyes just slightly un-human, and her make-up was light and natural. Nobody would think she was abnormal.

They would be dead wrong.

As she left the bathroom, she admired the way her wings, invisible to the human eye, sleek and black, absorbed the artificial light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Time to Meet Valeria, Renee, Clyde and Camille. Renee has got to be one of my favorite characters to write, she reminds me of me when I'm in hyper-mode. Clyde is ubder annoying for acting all older-brother-ly, and Camille, well, you'll see why I don't like her later in the story. Valeria reminds me of me in my introverted self. Heh. Anyways, on to the story!**

* * *

It wasn't everyday a person got invited to an exclusive party just for friends.

However, I was reconsidering accepting the invitation.

"Come on, Valeria!" My best friend said, tugging on my arm. "It's time to go, go, go!" Her excitement was contagious. I could feel the blood pumping in my veins, could feel how perfect the air felt, just right for a day like today. It was the middle of summer, a time when the air should be boiling hot, especially for East Texas, but it wasn't. It was oddly cool. I guess that should've been a sign of what was to come.

"Renee, slow down a bit! It's a bit hard to run in these heels you threw at me!" I said, trying not to twist my ankle. Renee had come running into my room, brown hair a mess from the run over to my house, and threw a pair of heels at my face. Of course she apologized right after, but I tend to hold grudges. After that, she took one look at me, and dragged me over to her house, going on and on about how I wasn't going to a party looking like, "Someone sick with flu and too lazy to fix herself,"

She 'fixed' me up, and now she was dragging me off to another friend's house, in order to get a ride to the party. Faye and Mae's house, to be specific. The four of us lived within walking distance of each other, and naturally we become best friends.

"You're walking too slowly, Val! Faye and Mae are going to leave without us!" Renee said, shooting me a glare that spoke volumes. I gulped, and started to walk a little faster. Renee had bright, fern-like green eyes, a rarity around here. And when she gives you a glare…eh, it's not for the faint-hearted.

We both slowed down as we passed the Winter's home. A girl named Camille lived there, along with her family. They were, to be honest, kind of creepy. Camille went to our school, and she just kind of floated around and stared at everyone as if she were planning on eating them. She had a twin brother named Clyde, and he, well, it wasn't exactly the definition of 'Good Guy'.

Renee looked at the house, and then looked at me. "They give me the creeps, "She said, and dramatically shuddered. But then she perked up. "Come on, Mae and Faye's house is straight ahead!"

I followed behind her.

* * *

"Clyde, how dare you take my cell phone away!" I said, following behind him as he walked down the narrow hallway, holding my cell phone. He turned around to face me. "You shouldn't be talking to a _human_!" He shouted, making me wince. I put my hands on my hips.

"And why not? It's vital to keep our secret, right? If you haven't been paying attention, people around here think we're freaks!" I said, throwing my hands in the air. I glanced out the window and noticed two girls standing outside. "Look, see? See how they look at us, and shudder?"

Clyde gave me a glare. "And how does talking to a human _boy_ make things better?" He said. "That human _boy_ is the most popular boy in our school. If I become friends with him, than _nobody_ will think we're freaks!" I shouted. Clyde was an irritating, older brother, who just doesn't want to admit his younger sister is smarter than him, I thought to myself.

"You know what Clyde? You might not care about being semi-'normal', but I do! And, guess what? That human boy just invited me to a party, which I'm going to go to, right now!" I ran out of the hallway into my room, and dung through my closet looking for some nice clothes to wear. I didn't notice when Clyde tossed my cell phone back on to my bed, which turned out to be a mistake.

Minutes later, I was driving my way over to the party.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**The real plot is coming up soon enough guys, just wanted you to get to know the characters a little bit. In the next chapter or so, you'll get to see Valeria's Soulmate. Oh, and please check out the poll on my profile...**

* * *

Detailsdetailsdetails. They were so overwhelming, especially for one of her kind. Her black wings glided behind her as she drifted from room to room; looking for the girl she had come to kill. Her eyes swiftly glanced over each human, looking for that one glint of red-brown hair. She still remembered when she first saw that pesky human.

It was a cold night. Cold and frosty. The Angel Masters had sent her on a mission to figure out what a certain vampire was doing, and to make sure it wasn't illegal. To this day, she didn't understand why they sent her out on such a trivial hunt. It didn't take long for her to find the vampire. He left highly visible traces of what he was doing. And what he was doing…was falling in love.

With a human.

All it took was once single glance to tell they were madly in love. The young vampire, delivering flowers to an undeniably beautiful girl. And it took only one glance for her, too, to fall in love. Even though she wasn't suppose to have such feelings, they grew, and she began to visit the vampire in his dreams. But the human kept appearing in them, and she felt a twinge of jealously.

And so she killed her. Pesky little human.

* * *

"Faye, Mae, somebody toss me a blue shirt. Valeria, go into the closet and change into that pretty light blue skirt over there, grab some tights too. We're going to make you so pretty!" Renee squealed, flying all over the place. She was giving everybody quick make-over's before we went to the party, determined to make each of us look our best. She grabbed the blue shirt that Mae had tossed to her, and threw at me, telling me to put that on too.

Faye and Mae were already dressed; they just had to put on some quick make-up. Faye was wearing some neatly pressed white jeans, a light green shirt, and green slip-ons. The outfit matched her perfectly. Her green eyeglasses were perched on her nose, and her light blonde hair fell in soft waves around her face. Renee certainly knew how to make people look their best.

Mae was wearing a light blue shirt with some darker jeans, and black heels. Her sky-blue eyes flashed dangerously, and you could tell she was seething inside from being forced to wear heels. Her hair, the same light blonde hair as Faye's, was straightened to a point. Her half-way put on mascara only emphasized her blue eyes even more.

Me, I had on light blue skirt with a darker blue shirt. Apparently me going in jeans and a t-shirt with a pair of heals wasn't enough for Renee; as soon as we got to Faye's and Mae's she made me change. I slipped on the pair of blue heels and the black tights and stepped out.

"Are you happy yet, Renee?" I asked. With a squeal she dashed over. "You look wonderful, even without make-up on!" She said, practically dancing. I held back a grin. She was just so darn cute that it was hard to deny her what she wanted. Maybe that's why even Mae followed what she ordered.

She dragged me into the bathroom. "Now, put on this, this, and this," she said, dumping a bunch of make-up into my arms. I sighed, but did what she said. As soon as I stepped out of the bathroom, Renee was dragging me out of the house squealing "It's time to go, go, go!"

We hopped into Mae's car and took off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the short chapter, I really liked the ending. Camille returns, with her feisty attitude. Not only that, but you get to meet a -very- important character. I may rewrite this later.**

* * *

Stop. Freeze. Time was a river to her, a stream that she could reach in and alter slightly. But this time, it was altering her perception. It was those silver eyes, those crazy, sometimes cold as a glacier, sometimes warm as fire, eyes that drew her towards him, that made time itself shift and flow around her, without her control.

It was like a spell. Those eyes met her blue eyes, and she could feel it, a tiny sliver of a flame of feeling that burned inside her, awakening something that never existed before. She could feel once again. And feeling was dangerous for one of her kind.

He was staring at her too long. She ducked her face down, swept her long blonde hair over her eyes, realizing that her impulsive decision to put those contacts in might lead to her downfall. And she didn't need another fall from grace. Risking a glance upward, she couldn't help her wistful sigh when she noticed he was looking at someone else, a pretty blonde with strange green eyes.

_Witch. _She couldn't help her reflex reaction, her sudden strange urge to leap towards that blonde and hurt her. But she restrained it, noting that the glimmer of feeling was making her impulsive. Looking toward the sky, she mumbled a short prayer.

_Short of falling, lies the heart, mine is swollen, send the lark._

* * *

I sat in my car for a while, seething. Clyde, through he means well, can tick me off at the wrong moments, making me impulsive and stupid. Doesn't really help that I have natural inclination to act that way, minus the stupid part of course. Relying on my feelings doesn't always mean that I always choose the wrong path; it just means that I'm a little bit quicker than Clyde, who always has to think things out a little bit.

Finally, I turned off the ignition, grabbed my light jacket, it was just a little chilly out, and walked to the front door. I knocked on the door softly, pasting on a nice soft smile, and waited for it to open.

Silver. That was the first thing I thought. All of a sudden, memories seized my brain, knocking me breathless. Fire was eating me alive…darkness was all around me…noises racked my brain, overpowering it, consuming it, consuming me burning me alive.

I snapped out of it, knocked breathless. The boy looked at me, a soft concerned smile on his face. "Would you like to come in? It's a great deal warmer in here than out there," He asked, moving aside so I could walk in. It was only then that I realized that I was shivering, not from the cold, but from fear.


End file.
